Nick's Little Secret
by Brandy-Layne
Summary: Sweet story about Nick. I killed him last time so I thought I would make amendes. Please review.


Nick sat on the bench in front of his locker. He had been keeping a secret from his co workers and knew it was time to tell them. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them, he just loved having something private and special all for himself. On thing Nick guarded closely was his private life.  
  
Sure, they knew bits and pieces, but the real stuff...... they had no idea. They all seemed to have developed this preconceived notion of who Nick Stokes was, but in truth, they weren't even close to the mark. If any one of them was asked to describe Nick, their description would no doubt includes words such as ladies man, partier, womanizer, frat boy, pretty boy and even himbo. While he admitted that he had played the field in the past, way in the past, these images of him were completely wrong.  
  
Okay, so maybe he could stand to take some of the blame. Not because he perpetuated these stories, but because he never denied them. Privacy goes both ways, don't talk about yourself, don't correct people that talk about you. He smiles when he recalls a particular conversation he had with Greg. Well, a conversation Greg had with him actually.  
  
"Yo Nicky, how was your night off?"  
  
"Fine. Do you have those results for the Campbell case yet?"  
  
"Just waiting for them now," they stood quietly for about 30 seconds before Greg felt the need to fill the silence with talk. "So pick up any bodacious babes last night?"  
  
Nick does his usual and merely casts a glance at Greg before continuing his silent wait for the results.  
  
"Ho ho ho, I know that look. Was she hot! I bet she was hot. What am I saying, this is Nick Meister, of course she was hot."  
  
Again, a quick glance from Nick was his only response.  
  
"So a leggy blonde?" Nothing. "A brunette?" Silence. "Don't tell me, a red head..... if you don't say anything I will know it was a red head" A quiet sigh was his only answer from Nick. "I knew it. Man! How do you do it? Red heads, blondes, brunettes, all at your beck and call."  
  
Nick just shakes his head. Greg doesn't even notice as he is too busy shaking his own. His shake is in awe more than disbelief though.  
  
"So was she ...... you know...... gooooooddd?" This last word drawn out with a lascivious grin on his face.  
  
Whether Greg was even aware of the fact that Nick was ignoring him was uncertain, so caught up in this fanciful, or should we say, Nick's fanciful date.  
  
"Red heads are always good. Very ..... energetic! So, how many times did you make hot monkey love. Once..... twice," Nick chose that moment to glance at Greg and smiled slightly, based on his own humor of the conversation. "NO WAY! THREE TIMES ... You legend!"  
  
Nick just shook his head in disbelief. At that point the printer decided to print out the results. He grabbed them off the printer and walked out with no further comment to Greg. As he walks out he could hear Greg call out behind him, "You the man Nicky! You the man!"  
  
Not surprisingly at the end of shift Warrick came up and congratulated Nick on his apparent Herculean feats of love making with a beautiful red head model/showgirl with huge tits and legs up to the wazoo.  
  
"What!" Nick stared in disbelief.  
  
Warrick shrugs his shoulders and said "Man, if you don't want stuff to get around you know better than to brag to Sanders."  
  
Well that explains the looks Catherine has been giving me.  
  
Back at his locker Nick smiles at the recollection. That incident had occurred not 2 weeks ago.  
  
Pulling on his shoes he thinks to himself if they only knew. Which brings him back to his current dilemma. It was time to tell the truth. He had a woman and he had for some time. In fact he had made her his wife not all that long ago. He glances at the wedding band on his left hand. Usually he takes this off at the beginning of shift and keeps it in his locker. Not today. He was going to keep it on.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them, it just never seemed to be the right time. When he first met her and started going out, he decided to wait and see where it went. After all, no one thought Nick could hold down a woman for more than a month or two. He didn't want to prove them correct.  
  
Then she moved in and again he decided to wait and make sure they had made the right decision before letting people know. Then there was Christmas and the holidays are just a good excuse for putting things off..... and getting engaged. Needless to say a statement of that magnitude just leads to questions like, have you set a date, where are getting married, church or garden, blah, blah, blah. UGGHHH, better wait until they made some decisions first.  
  
Of course, when they found out they were having a baby he had to do the right thing and marry her, after all they were going to get married anyway. They had a lovely private ceremony at City Hall with two of her best friends as witnesses followed by two delicious nights at the Belagio.  
  
Besides, it is also well known that you should wait until after the first trimester to ensure there are no complications with the baby before letting too many people know.  
  
Well, the second trimester was well and truly underway and their child was healthy as.  
  
He sighs. Being perfectly honest with himself, he realized all these excuses where just that.... Excuses.  
  
The truth was he loved having this little secret. He loved the thought of having her all to himself. He just wasn't ready to share yet.  
  
He recalls this morning when he came home. Walking in the door he hears music floating out from the bathroom. He walks to the open door and leans against the door jam and drinks in the view.  
  
She is inside, oblivious to his presence, wearing nothing but a towel on her head over her freshly washed hair. A huge smile breaks out on his face as he watches her dancing and singing to Kylie Minogue's 'Hot Blooded Woman'.  
  
He is reminded of the Seinfeld episode where Jerry is describing the difference between good naked and bad naked. As far as Nick was concerned, this is definitely good naked.  
  
Continuing to watch her dance, sing and get ready for work, she turns slightly and reaches for her make up and his eyes are drawn down to her normally flat stomach. Growing now as their child develops inside. As always, his heart feels like it grows twice the size when he thinks about his son or daughter, cocooned in this angel he can call his wife.  
  
She turns and sees him. Instead of stopping and looking abashed at being discovered acting like a fool, a huge smile breaks out on her face and she continues to dance and sing, slowly drawing closer to him.  
  
Then, just as the song ends, she is in his arms planting a huge kiss on his lips. "I missed you last night," she says.  
  
Back in the locker room Nick sits with a smile on his face remembering what followed that morning. Shed ended up being quite late for work.  
  
His reminiscing was interrupted when Catherine entered. "Hey Nicky, what's go you grinning like the cat with the canary?"  
  
He looks up at her. "Nothing." He slips off his wedding ring and places it in his locker.  
  
He can always tell them tomorrow. 


End file.
